


Triptych: 3 Ficlets About 63!Laurie

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Rule 63, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie and the women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych: 3 Ficlets About 63!Laurie

_Laurie/Jen_

The taste of her mouth is like the air after a lightning strike, and Laurie wonders if his eyes are glowing as he pulls away. She smiles, the corners of her mouth curling the way they do in photographs from before her Accident. He suddenly snickers like a ten-year-old.

"What's so funny?" She murmurs, lightly touching his lips and making him shiver.

"I just realized that I believe in god." Laurie grins, and sucks her first two fingers into his mouth. He has no idea if she gets the joke or not. No idea if Jen Osterman really knows what a joke is anymore, but hey, that means his can never be in bad taste. She strokes his tongue slowly with those electric fingertips and he loses his train of thought, swaying into her arms again.

 

_Laurie/Danielle_

Danielle whimpers, biting his neck and digging her nails helplessly into his back, kneading like a cat as she bucks her hips, fighting to pull him inside. He teases her, sliding along her slit over and over without pressing in, fascinated by her metamorphosis. The pathetic awkwardness that that had killed their encounter on the couch is gone now, and she mewls shamelessly with every movement. Her clit is rock hard against the head of his cock and she gets a death grip on his hair, kissing him until he sees stars.

"Please." She whispers against the corner of his mouth, and her voice is so dark and husky that the word shivers all the way down his spine. Buried inside her and sunk in her soft warmth as she quivers and twitches and reacts to every touch, alive and responsive and with cellulite on her hips, Laurie realizes that he believes in mortal women.

 

_Laurie/Wanda_

Wanda is fucking hideous. Really, she is. Laurie isn't the kind of guy who calls girls pigs, dogs, or skags, but the face behind the blots is ugly enough to stop a clock. Still, he has dreams about the way she moves, and the first time she lets him touch her hair he keeps silent less out of wisdom and more out of the fear that if he opens his mouth shards of his heart will come tumbling out. So he just strokes it slowly, those blazing strands trailing through his fingers like blood swirling in water.

When her journal breaks Adrienne's new world down the middle, Laurie decides that he believes in justice.


End file.
